The Flood
by Lovelovegirl
Summary: Yuuri's 16th birthday has come and gone leaving yuuri very much open for being courted since he notoriously claims wolfram to not be his fiance. Well with this little thig brings a perdicament for our little blonde demon, every man or woman who had signed


The Flood

You know, I never truly understood the flaunty women in stories, crying their overly made-up eyes out over simple things such as unrequited love. I thought that they were foolish I suppose, I thought like everyone else… 'Get over it! Suck it up!' I would say as I read each drama as forced onto me by Gunter. Yes, I suppose I was young; if you really consider 72 young. I stood tall and proud until I reached my 82nd year and Yuuri came into my life. Yes, Yuuri, he was the source of all my anger in my life. Why? I don't even know myself. It would seem as if I had it out for the half-human boy from the moment he landed on his rear at MY front steps of my mother's castle.

Our first night in one another's company did not go well in the least, we fought and I spoke ill of his mother; which I realize now no matter what, I should not have done. The new king reared back and slapped me hard across my cheek, throwing my face to the side from the force. To me, I found that as an insult at first, though I do not now, but I felt so humiliated that I challenged him to a duel. However, so you do not hear the same meaningless things over again, we dueled, he won, and that was the end of that story. Yet it was the beginning of another.

Before long at all, I was in love; I don't know when and I don't know how I started. I just knew that I was sitting by him, talking, and before I knew it, he had me blushing. After that I time I tried my hardest to get to him, to show him and tell him I loved him. Sadly, my fiancé was an inconsiderate wimp who couldn't tell an ox from a horse's ass if it were 3 inches form his face at times. Was that a bit crude? Possibly…I apologize. Anyhow, I learned why those 'flaunty women' were so mournful. It hurts more than your body being charred to bits when your love is neglected or refused entirely. Still, I, Wolfram von Bielifelt never cried. I kept my feelings inside instead of crying on every shoulder I had, though I did get rough with Yuuri on occasion for the sheer fun of watching his reactions or when he held such a blatant disregard to my feelings as to flirt!

Strange, however, the day I take you to was a different day; you could smell change in the air and feel the new breeze that spread across the lands. Yuuri had not to long turned 16 and he was now understood a bachelor in Günter's mind. A party was thrown a few nights before for the king with all those many women there believing MY fiancé was free game and thus dancing with him all night long. I didn't get to dance with him. But is it wrong that I gave every one of them a smug look, knowing who would be sleeping in his bed that night and not a single one of them was that person? I would be the one Yuuri shared his bed with, sadly not in the tense they wanted to share his bed, but I still had managed to get closer than any of them and I hadn't spent the night kissing his poorly dressed feet.

Moving along anyhow, now it was seen as a turning point for Yuuri, he had received his blessing form the spirits and elements, given the right to live out a full Mazuko's life span while here in Shin Makoku, and now it was his time to spend with each of his suitors. Normally the custom called for a suitor to place there name on the lists, state their reasoning they should be with the king and move along with their business until contacted of the date the king would call upon them. If the king had by then choosing his 'queen' be it male or female they would be send a thank you invitation to the royal wedding to be held in the 3 months following. I didn't sign the lists, my name would not be found anywhere on that list of young women with too much make up, high pitched squeals of delight, and ruffled dresses. My pride kept me form doing such as well as my dignity of being tossed a side by Yuuri.

That day I spoke if much earlier I stood at the window near the entrance to covenant castle, waiting to spend the day with Yuuri, today it was my job to take out the king to enjoy some peaceful lounging time and to also learn a tad bit of riding a horse. I was of course very peeved when I was ordered by Günter AND Gwendal that I would be teaching Yuuri. You see my reasons however wasn't that I didn't want to teach the dense boy with no grace how to ride but simply the fact that they were making me teach him so he could ride with the cornerstone of grace and beauty Allegra of Grantz. I greatly disliked the girl not because her disposition gave away of that of a whore hiding behind the façade of innocence nor that she had slept with half of my squad and attempted to bed me just the same…my quarrel came with her attempting to pull my Yuuri into her web of deceit and I do not take lightly to having what is by claim, MINE!

It wasn't long however before I heard Yuuri stumbling don the hall to get away form Günter and I gave him a exasperated sigh and shake of the head as he came barreling through the hall. "Gunter, no! We only have one horse as it is; you can't come Gunter….Aaah! Gunter hey, hey that is my…leggo Günter come on I will be back with wolfram in no time it isn't like I am running away with him!"

The boy fought to get away form Günter's clutches yet found it increasingly harder as he went, Günter was no push over when it came to something he wanted or protected. The man half reminded me of myself right then, just a less dignified version that didn't half mind looking like a clingy fool. Gunter was who I would be if I didn't have pride I guess you would say, though he was a good man and very fond of my brother Gwendal…still in my eyes he was more competition.

"GUNTER! Yuuri, you cheater!" I screamed at them both with my hand on my hip before I had even realized I was supposed to be brooding over Yuuri's new turn of suitors.

"I am not cheating…he glomped me…get him off wolf!" the boy yelled flailing his arms about like a bug turned on it's back and unable to right itself. Sadly I was going to have to be the one to turn that bug over, too racked by pity for it to watch it die in its squirming.

"Let go of my fiancé this instant! Let go I say!" I yelled, tugging at the white cloaked figure that was Günter, he was strong for such a strongly effeminate male and quite as loud when he squealed for his king.

"Oh Hieka, please take your honorable servant Günter with you." He begged and pleaded, still not letting loose of Yuuri. "I don't think I can take another absence of your majesty not for a moment."

"Come on Günter it isn't like I am never coming back…I will have wolfram with me, and I know he will keep me safe." Yuuri smiled, trying his best to lie his way out of the mages grasp.

Sad to say I was stunned, as was Günter so as soon as the mage released Yuuri I went toppling backwards and on to my royal now sore rear end. I stared at my fiancé for a moment, lightly blushing as he stood to wipe his backside of its on dust I supposed and offered his hand to me. Under any other circumstances I would not have accepted his hand but now I wanted to more than anything in the world, that hand was my lifeline and I was gripping it tightly now.

"Alright…let's go before Günter decides that you aren't good enough to protect me and sends someone else along." He whispered into my ear, pulling me behind him and causing me to blush strangely out of place and coolly glare to him. Whatever had taken place in there however left as soon as we were met with the warm summer air. "Aww do we really have to take one horse…and not Ao either…if I need to learn to ride shouldn't I be riding my own!"

Anger boiled in me at the pout on his face and eyes that shown with the non-desire to ride with me. I was trying to be cool and collect so I simple grumbled and snapped at him to get on the horse after I was saddled. "You wimp, you can't ride Ao because when you go to ride with one of...them…you are to ride their horse as a test." I huffed, swinging one shapely long leg over my golden steed and reach out my hand to my short term fiancé. "That is the whole reason I am wasting my time to teach you something you don't even want to know."

At that moment I beheld Yuuri's face twist a bit, there was a flash of sadness in his eyes and before I could double check to make sure my eyes were not deceiving me he was smiling, and clutching my hand. "I am sorry for wasting your time wolf…but I do really want you to teach me, please I promise that I will try to listen…no promise that I will." He laughed and scratched the back of his head as he sat atop my steed. Still looking into his eyes I would have never know that Yuuri was the one who asked for me to be his teacher on that day and he had been the one to plan we go out a good ways into the forest.

"Very well wimp…let's go so we can get you back to Günter before night fall and save the palace a few vases by the time we return." I sighed out, starting Goldien at a trot toward the forests past the inner village of the castle town. We would pass through the gates to the city state and head east to the forest. I myself had made sure to memorize everything down to what part of the sky the sun would be in when it came time for lunch and supper if we were out that long, what areas to take breaks at, and the whole plot almost of the forest. A part me just glowed with pride at my sheer genius of making sure nothing would go wrong, another part of me cursed me for being too prepared and not taking the king somewhere secluded to seduce him.

"I am not a wimp!" he cried out before we would fall into a silence. I told Yuuri I believe once to hold on to something while we rode, and for some odd reason without me telling him he clutched his arms around my waist.

Any normal person I believe would have blushed and been nervous, me I just saw it as something that was always done when we rode with one another, he was doing it to save himself not to please me. I can admit to you that it was the greatest thing to feel those arms wrap around me after my advice, so nice in fact that a smile that was not the smugness one was used to seeing with me but a true genuine smile of joy. That was a smile I wouldn't hold on a regular basis until much later…. From then on we were in silence, no movement between us, complaints or outbursts…simply riding out slowly across the pastures.

I would say a good hour or so passed before we first entered the forest, Yuuri and I having to push the branches of the trees out of our line of vision and duck from certain branches that were far too sturdy to push back. The Forest was lusher than I remembered form the map, and quite health as well. I believe about every 3 or 4 feet there was a large tree quite huge in diameter and showing its age in its height. I could tell, even Yuuri could, and that neither humans nor Mazuko had touched the entrance to the forest in ages since not a stump could be found for miles on end. Still with such a fertile soil and fine greenery even a nice canopy of greens and gorgeous flowers, this forest was not without its creepy appeal too.

I would not and could not get my horse to move more than a slow trot, eyeing the land as we went…it was definitely suspicious that humans hadn't come to such a place when they must have needed the wood to rebuild back 20 years ago, which I knew good and well would have left some sort of evidence in it's wake.

"Yuuri you had to find a fine place for us to end up didn't you…are you sure you read that map right?" I asked, turning to look at the boy who simple glared at me and pointed at the map.

"I can read wolfram and it says we are going the right way, but….umm…if we are we would be on top of a stream by now and where your head is wolf would be a rose covered arch way…" Without further ado I snatched the map out of the confused boy's hands, eyeing the map all the many different ways. I knew something had to be wrong here even if I had known all the possible ways to get into that same forest that from a distance had looked like the very place we were to visit.

Examining the map, I was frustrated form what I saw, my hands working insistently through my blonde locks. The saddest part about the whole deal was that Yuuri was in every way possible…correct. The map directed that above my head was the rose covered arch way, we were standing on top of a stream and three feet form us was supposed to be a clearing that showed a new pathway. Where were we really? Atop soil and surrounded by trees and canopy, was where we then stood.

"Damn it….I guess we will just be going back down the path then-" I had turned in a small motion to direct Goldien back the way we came yet our path had seemingly disappeared leaving us caught in a web of confusion no matter where we turned.

"Hold on Yuuri" I ordered him fear in my eyes as much as it was in mine, now of all times his arms affected me. This time his hold was more protective than anything. I was the one steering the horse, the one trying to find us a way out of our small well made trap yet he was the one protected me and I could feel it….it was as if he had somehow tapped into the power within him just enough to keep me safe and not turn into his alter ego. I would have smiled and tried my best to fall back into those arms and give in to those many emotions that normal people would around their love...but again pride and the adrenaline of the moment would let me do nothing else but try to find a way to get us out ad away form that forest.

I know I pushed my poor horse to a harsh gallop, my thighs tightening to get her to go faster and faster. My hair and Yuuri's became wind swept as well as his arms tightening more and more around my waist as we went. I know I must have traveled in the most say a mile or so in the direction I believed was north, then another east and finally I tried the last two remaining directions only succeeding in making myself tired, irritable and more worried.

"Wolf…maybe we should just find a place to rest you now…you seem pretty tired." My fiancé behind me seemed so worried and kind though I regret that in that moment I took my frustration out on the nearest thing and Yuuri was that nearest thing.

"Rest! Where exactly do you suggest we rest Yuuri! We are in the middle of a forest there is nothing but trees in site for miles on end and I have been every which way and from the look of it, it is well past lunch time." I snapped at him causing him to shrink away form me, nearly retracting his arms form my waist which made me regretful for being so hard on him, but strangely he didn't.

"Look wolfram….over there" he motioned as there was seemingly a glimmer of light off in the distance, and what seemed to be maybe a clearing of some kind and I was secretly hoping it was our way out of there and a promise that I wouldn't have to spend another moment on that horse with Yuuri in that place. I know very well that the area we saw then wasn't there before because I scanned the area thoroughly and even performed a twice over and came up with nothing. At that moment however I didn't care if it had or hadn't been there before because I was heading strait towards it as fast as my poor horse could go.

"Yah! Yah!" I urged her own farther and farther, forcing Yuuri's hands around me again and screaming to him through the rush of air and leaves against our faces not to let go. To me I treasured him more than anything, and in those moments I realized I would never be able to give him up and I would never be able to see him marry another to give him away to a person I deemed would not love him as much as I do. MY eyes had grown cold and determined in those moments I remember, and I also remember how weak my magic had become making me feel almost faint yet slightly drunk headed.

I believe the three of us, Yuuri, my horse, and I were all thrilled to have reached that clearing, taking a moment to catch our breath before we took in the utopia around us. The clearing wasn't very large but it was filled with a small meadow of flowers, trees bearing fruitfully ripe fruit, and a small stream trickling threw the far corner of the circular area. It was the most perfect shining piece of land I have ever seen in all my 82 years. Not a single dead leaf rested on the ground, no fruit was rotted or premature, the stream sparkled and shown in the unadulterated sun, and the grass was as lush as you hear of in story books.

I remembered faintly as I moved my horse further in of a time when Yuuri spoke of Eden. Eden was a land of wonder without disease, war, famine, or inequality. By Yuuri's description Eden was the greatest paradise, one that seemed to mirror this one in every way possible. Fruitful trees, glistening streams, smiling faces, clean air, and true love…something maybe this place was without. I took my first step off my horse towards the tree and picking a fruit from it. Biting into the red orb like thing I discovered it was actually and apple…a red apple seemed strange to me but Yuuri seemed to welcome it with open arms.

I had offered my apple to him but he refused it saying that I had eaten off of it so it was only right that I finish it. That made me even more peeved at my fiancé but again I let it pass and simple went on my marry way of laying out a blanket for our food to lie, filled our now empty canteen with the water form the stream and set my horse up to graze just outside the beautiful clearing so her hooves didn't mess up the perfect cutting and growth the grass.

"This is beautiful, huh Wolf?" Yuuri stared into my own emerald green eyes with a smile as I finished off my apple and a sandwich I had packed along. He was completely happy with just this eating freshly grown fruit, a few bites of the sandwiches I made and surrounded by astounding beauty. Such was a life fit for a king I thought to myself at the time.

"Yeah, it is nice…I bet you wouldn't find anything so beautiful in your world." I snipped hmphing again behind my snide comment. Why was I so mean to him today? Maybe the seasons or my own hunger to have him when I am not allowed to even be near him without being reminded he wasn't…how does he say..gay.

"Yeah, you're right…I don't think there is really a thing in this place that my world can match in beauty…everything is so perfect." He spoke to me softly, yet still in his pondering sort of voice. Yuuri's tone suggested that he was weighing something greatly on his mind, something that may have been bothering him for a while, yet he dared not say a word to me, but his actions kept me from looking up to see that he whole time he spoke his eyes were on me as well. A comfortable silence followed, and Yuuri was finished with his lunch before I, but not too long after, I followed with only half of my fruit eaten so as to save a bite for Goldien.

Yuuri sat before me, his body lounged back on the palms of his hands, and elbow not even bent and eyes every once in a while flittering back to my face. I refused to ask what it was he found so interesting or what it was that was bothering him so much that he had to keep staring at me without saying a word. Finished with my food however I didn't stay there in that spot, I stood walking over to my horse and fed her my fruit before silently cleaning up. I was sure to wash my face in the stream to remove and food that happen to get around my lips and face and also refilled our canteens then placed the things back on the horse.

"What are you doing?" he asked me as if I were doing the stupidest thing in the world to be doing.

I placed my hand on my hip, quite shapely, I have been told, and raised a brow as I looked him over. "I am getting ready to leave and get your riding lesson over with what does it look like?"

"Well, I kinda hoped you know we could stay here a bit, I mean it is so nice…we could take a nap or something." he suggested, looking like a child being forced to ride a wild dragon. I felt sympathy for him slightly but only slightly in this state.

"No, we are getting you skilled at riding, and then we are taking you back to covenant castle." My voice was resoundingly truthful yet sharp on the matter of leaving. At the time I just really wanted to get us out and away so I could return home and crawl into my comfortable bed, under my soft covers, and sleep alone if not forcibly by my fiancé. "I personally don't know what is going on in this forest but what happens if now we are given a window yet don't take it because you are too much of a wimp to take the heat and exertion we may be stuck in here forever."

"God Wolf, it isn't that hard is it to just take a moment to rest…or do you really want me to learn so badly!"

"I do because it was asked of me, and because I want to make sure you don't make a damn fool of yourself." I argued throwing a glare at him. I didn't notice however that at that time the sky was slowly turning grey, blocking us from the view of the sun.

"Why are you so determined to turn a nice day into just part of your duty?" He glared full on at me like I had never seen him do; it was pure anger from something I had said. I wanted to look taken aback, to possibly crawl into myself for being the one to elicit such looks, but I didn't for anger jealous and rage boiled over in me causing me to shout back at him.

"Because it is my duty! Do you honestly think I WANT to teach you how to ride so you can do it with every girl from here to Spitweg!" I shouted, loud and harshly to him, causing his resolve to falter for a moment and my own insides to quiver. Such an argument had brought on my imagination to picture him here with someone other than me, touching and being touched by him in ways I wanted….having his children and calling him husband. The entire thought process made my throat burn and my stomach churn queasily and I could have sworn that had the area become casted over and a bolt of lighting struck I would have passed the lunch I had not to long ago eaten.

I jumped at the sound of the thunder but Yuuri just stood there looking at me, hurt yet also glaring straight through me it seemed. "If you care so much wolfram why wasn't your name on the list? Why didn't you sign yourself up to be one of my suitors if it matters to you so much who I am with!"

I saw his fists clench, and I lowered my head only lightly, acting as if I needed to fix my horses reigns and clutched the leather straps tightly in my hand. "Because if I am not good enough to be your fiancé now, what difference does it make if I am your suitor later." Yuuri spoke no more; our argument was halted by another loud crack of lighting across the sky, turning the area we were in into a new version of hell instead of a utopia. The crack of lighting made everything look dingy and dead, the thunder rattled my bones and brought my queasiness back on fully.

I cared not for the storm or what it was to bring, solely focused on ignoring Yuuri and getting us out of there. My hands shook however with each movement, and I could feel Yuuri getting closer as the wind quickly picked up. My hair whipped about in the hurried breeze, and I could feel my uniform begging to become part of my skin from the force of what was coming. Still I tried to ignore it, keeping my attention averted from the boy who was coming ever closer to me, perhaps if I would have had fear of him if I had seen who he moved toward me, a determination in his eyes. Strangely he would never meet me to fulfill his plan as lighting struck so close to me, nearly atop me if Yuuri had had thrown me out of the way, pinning my weary body to the ground.

There I was, looking over my fiancé, a pain in his eyed from having been wounded slightly on his side, not much but enough to cause me worry. "We need to get out of here, and find shelter soon." I demanded over roaring thunder, lifting him off of me as it seemed he wasn't going to do it of his own accord. My horse as no longer there by our side, disappeared it seemed where her reigns had still been tied to a near by tree.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking over me and I only snuffed and rolled my eyes. I assured Yuuri I was no wimp like him and could have just as easily taken care of myself. I knew I was wrong just as I knew that with lightning painting the sky the way it was now and the force of the winds we surely needed to find ourselves a nice place to call shelter tonight.

Carefully and cautiously I grabbed his hand, pulling to a nearby trial I spotted out the corner of my eye. By this time we were already being beaten down by wind and rain, my hair soaked to my head and clothing dripping wet, and my skin had in itself became slippery as well making it harder and harder for Yuuri hand to remain in mine. The rain I remember fell before my face in thick sheets, pelting against my skin like pins yet also seemingly washing away my worries and sins. I could tell when my companion became slightly more comfortable holding onto my hand and pressed closer to me in the falling rain. I had such an urge in those moments to look back at him, to watch him dripping wet, possibly flushed from the walk we were taking or maybe even trembling in cold…god how I wanted to kiss him then to rush him against one of those many trees declaring my love and fulfilling all my many desires….alas I didn't though.

"How much longer do you think we will have to walk?" he asked me, saying that his feet were hurting and feeling quite uncomfortable in his shoes. I knew how he felt in all respect and that he must be truly hurting have not been trained the way I have but I didn't skip a beat in calling him the wimp he was.

"I don't know wimp…but don't complain…we will get somewhere when we do." I answered feeling some pain like him, my uniform was wet, and from the way I walked, much like my mother, my thighs had rubbed together against the wet cloth and were slowly chaffing beneath them. Never in my life have I hated how I walked before yet couldn't seem to force myself to walk any other way but how I had been raised on walking. The further we went the more irritable I became and the more whining that came from my fiancé, part of me was wondering in those moments what I really saw in this boy but another noted every time just what it was while the pervert in me was going over some of the secret things I loved so much about him.

Oddly enough I believe that right about the time I was ready to toss my fiancé off a cliff and kill myself to save my honor a small cottage appeared in the distance, it was surrounded by the many trees like everything else but held just as much rain around it if not more than what we were being pelted by now. I heard my fiancé gasp with joy, taking my hand and dragging me ahead toward the small place. 'Real tired he was…' I thought to myself as I watched him dart us straight to the door of the home without as much as a pause in velocity. He rushed us to the door, stopping then ad panting leaving me nothing to do but stare accusingly at him.

In the process of his mad dash we had nearly been struck by several bolts of lightning not to mention my near fall head first into the dirt. My hand rested low on my blue clad hip while I jutted out my foot to kick him one good time in the shin and stare at him even harsher. The sad thing was that I was not really angry with him but really wanted to see him do what he was bound to do as a reaction.

"Sorry Wolf…" he replied, rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously. "At least I got us somewhere safe" he grinned and I only sighed and shook my head.

"You fool, do you really expect a cottage out in this place to be empty and unlock for all to---" I was getting ready to start another argument with those words, my hands claps to my ample hips and blonde strands waved before my face in their wetness. Yes, I would have continued my argument if only he hadn't stopped me in my tracks. I was ready to cut down his joy with a quick state of why what he was doing was foolish only to have him push the door to the empty cottage open and not a soul was there. The cottage was large if nothing else, a living room of a fair size greeted us as we entered with a large animal skin rug before an unused fireplace ad to the opposite of the living room was another about the same size made for what I guessed to be a dinning area for a small family and beyond that concealed behind an open doorway was a tiny kitchen just big enough for one person to cook meals in adjacent to a large staircase that lead to quaint rooms and a fair-sized bathroom.

To me, the cottage appeared to be great for a family or two or three to have a nice life in. I have to admit however that I had seen better establishments, and knew I had lived in better but I wasn't so spoiled as to not see the beauty that this place held all on its own. I took my first steps into that place, and moved over to the fireplace to set us up something to keep us warm, happy to find dry wood next to the hearth and glad that my fire magic wasn't completely drained from me yet by this place. Yuuri at this time had already removed his over coat, looking around like a child in a candy store, he seemed in awe of the places vintage beauty as he said when I asked him what he was doing.

Yuuri made sure to touch everything careful to note if it felt real or only an illusion to which I understood entirely. I watched him for a few moments until my magic was drawn strong enough to conjure out a small fire which on became strong and comforting, warming my soaked and quivering body. I was happy to be inside, happy to be warm and happy that my stomach was fine now and not threatening to push up my contents of lunch. After a moment getting warm by the fire I moved sloshing over to the wooden paneled window to look out at the rain drenched world. The rain from inside was beautiful and soothing as It struck against the roof of the small home, tapping at the window in a way to ask to be allowed entrance into that lovely little abode and then dripped down the glass in it's sorrow of rejection.

Never before have realized how much I loved rain, my face bathed in its small glow it gave off and the warmth form the fire soothing my weary body. I had never before been so enthralled in the weather before me, nor had I reminisced over such things. I looked back on my first fight with Yuuri, an actual battle where he became his other self. I admit that other part of him is quite handsome and even more manly and brave than Yuuri, but that isn't what I want from my fiancé, I want him to be himself and at that time I realized that. I enjoyed the times he whined and the moments I got to call him a wimp I loved the times I could share his bed and hear him gripe about it and even more so when he called me his small pet name he made for me. Why couldn't he see the word 'wimp' was just a pet name I made for him, a name that allows me to get a rise out of him and one that was solely mine when it came to him. Blankets of rain poured around our shelter, casting a haze about the world but still sparkling for me it seemed. I was so enthralled by my landscape that I didn't notice the way my fiancé was watching me then either.

To him, I must have looked foolish, or maybe beautiful with the light hitting my hair in the darkness, the mournfully glow of the outside world causing my white skin to become like a forbidden fruit to those who beheld me. I don't know what it was he saw, or what he thought but I do know I heard his voice, calmly speak my name before his arms wrapped around my chest. Did he know my joy form feeling that? Yes I believe I nearly hopped from my skin when met with his warm, hard body…that was a moment I believe I doubted greatly that he was truly a wimp.

"Wolf…maybe you should, take off your coat and stuff, you feel cold…" he breathed calmly, incredibly sincere, and not in the least bit perverted like I would have thought he was trying to be.

"I am fine, I feel warm enough, and I thought I told you once I am no wimp." I demanded, my voice remaining at a steady pitch and pressing a hand to the glass of the window.

Lightly he laid his hand over mine, surprising me, and I almost drew it back but he spoke before I could find my voice.

"Wolf…Wolfram…you said before you weren't good enough to be my fiancé, then why would you be good enough to be my suitor?" He started, leaving me only eagerly waiting but trying to appear frustrated and growing impatient to be released. "You would b good enough to be my suitor…just as you are good enough to be my fiancé…I could get to know you, to find out al those things I didn't know….and as my suitor…" he stopped his voice fighting the quiver it had deep down, but still he continued. "No one could question, or think that you were simply an accident of anger, everyone could see that when I choose you that I meant it whole heartedly."

I think at that moment I was shaking as well, my hand still resting with his over that sheet of cold glass, and my cheeks threatening to turn cherry from his confession and the face that had buried itself in my golden locks and inhaled my scent. I know at that time my breath came out in a shudder, and my other hand was clutching into my clothes trying to convince myself it was all a trick. "Yuuri that isn't funny…I know you want to have a wife, you want one of those flaunty girls who flick their silk hair and giggle at everything you say." I glared at his reflection and tried to kick him when he laughed at my words.

"Sorry, sorry" he spoke, running his fingers over the clasps in my suit. "But you know…I can have all those things with you, I know I thought about it…you flick your hair like they would, you get angry like a woman pms-ing, you point out my flaws so I can better myself, and you are more beautiful than any of them put together. Why wouldn't I want you if they are what I desire, yeah you are a guy and damn that scared me for a while...thinking I would be touching someone who ad the same thing I had but you know…I guess after a little while, and being there surrounded by all those women wanting me for my title I was glad to have someone who wouldn't pamper me because I am king, he would love me because I am an idiot and would go wear I go no matter if it meant he would get dirty, wet, or even break a nail." I could tell then he was looking at my reflection and my reactions in the window, holding me close to him as his breath came out hot and teasing against the back of my neck. "I wanted to have you be the one to take me riding today because I wanted to see if you were with me because of duty or because you really love me…I know you do now, and I wanted nothing more than to spend time with you, to find out what I could do to get you to be more than just a friend or accidental fiancé…and I feel guilty because you look so beautiful standing there in the rain, angry at me…you look so beautiful now staring out at the world with your uniform clinging to you and deep in thought."

Yuuri made like he was about to bashfully remove his hands, scared that I would think him a pervert or weird for saying those things. It angered me too that he couldn't tell just how damn good it felt to be told those words, to hear the whispers of want and need in his voice. Yuuri wanted me, his touch and voice said so deep beyond his adolescent innocence. "No." I called, interlacing our fingertips and held his arms to me. "Don't be wimp, I didn't tell you to stop did I, so don't chicken out now." I scolded him, receiving a large grin behind me. "You start something you have to finish it." I confirmed and he was more than happy to continue as I was more than happy to follow him in every way.

"I want you…." He breathed one last time before he began to slowly unbutton my coat. I felt one hand travel down to my pants, rubbing over my groin while he slowly undid my coat. I could have sworn nothing had been harder than trying to keep silent in those few moments, forcing myself to listen to the gentle patter of rain on the roof and spray of it outside that window. My vision was nearly blurry as I cry, a smile and look of pleasure etched into my features while Yuuri untucked my white undershirt from my pants, halting his rubbing of me. The rain was my best friend in those moments, keeping me from loosing all my manners and raisings to those devilish hands.

I wanted to scold Yuuri when I felt him get brave enough to nearly rip my slacks open to grasp my member. That time I did gasp giving him a moan. Where in the hell had he learned to do this! I asked myself, he seemed so skilled and knowing. "Yuuri…y-you cheater…you have done this before haven't you!" I accused and he only laughed, giving my neck a fruitful hearty nip.

"No" he replied, stroking me and getting closer and closer to my testes with every stroke until he eventually stopped to knead them, drawing a loud moan form me if not a squeak. "I just…remember walking in on you once…touching yourself…I am sorry for watching but, I just couldn't help it…" he confessed with a pout, and I signed telling him it was alright as long as he was just as much a virgin as I. Thankfully after that we wasted no more words on talking for soon he had my shirts removed and forced me to turn around.

In Yuuri's eyes I could see the passion and need as well as the innocence and love, he had no plans to take me…he had plans for us to give each other, and to make use one in gentle kiss as well as heartfelt touches. With me turned to face him Yuuri blushed, I suppose it had been easier to do things to me without me looking to him as he done so, but still he didn't let that get to him. Softly he led me to the fur rug and laid me down before the fire; running his hands through my golden blonde hair and trailing them finally down my chest. As for me I was there looking p to my fiancé, arching into ever touch he was to give and kissing his digits as they past my pouted pink lips. I could feel my breath escalating the more he touched me and the farther his hands trailed until he tugged down my pants and tossed them aside. A blush stained his cheeks however when he saw the type of underwear fitting my lower regions. Black lace, very much different that the type he thought we all wore. Strangely this seemed to turn my fiancé own as he moaned low in his throat. I believe I have never ever seen a man move so fast to crush to someone's lips before but he did to mine, kissing me hard yet softly, licking my lips until I opened them with a gasp and took him into my mouth.

I know myself that I was impatient, I knew where that was leading and I certainly wasn't patient. I clawed open his shirt and tore some of the buttons when it refused to give under my touch before discarding the frayed cotton. Next with out bodies nearly flush to one another, the thunder causing our passion to escalate and the rain urging our touches forward, I fought with the button to the kings fly and let it pop open with relief and then I had to reach below his pants to repay the delicious favor from before.

Carefully I treated his hot flesh the same as I did mine when I could stand the passion no longer. I let my digit play over the shaft, rising up to rub the slit then back down to trace over the underside vein. I found myself lost at how Yuuri gasped out, bucking into my hand and laying his head to rest on my shoulder. I fingered him lightly, rubbing over the head, pumping him roughly once or twice, until his lips and tongue met with something of mine I would have never eve guess to have been so sensitive.

"AHH Yuuri!" I moaned when his lips met my nipple, sucking and biting it like a new born babe. I had to release Yuuri then and there because I knew if I didn't he would be either cumming within a few moments or he would be yelping in pain. With my hand withdrawn he pinned my hands above my head, not allowing me to tease him while he was 'working' Still I managed to tease my king without touching him. I wriggled my hips sexily and kept little sounds reverberating from my throat and looking down to him through glazed emerald eyes.

"God wolf don't do that…I am trying to take this slow and you aren't helping." He pouted and nipped my pert nipple he had been attending rather hard. I let loose a squeak and my cheeks tinged pink.

"Who ever said I wanted it to be slow….get on with it wimp…" he hissed, noting my arousal weeping as much as I wanted to right about now. His hand sympathetically moved down to touch my member, running the pre-cum over his fingertips before taking a taste of what seemed to edge him forward. With that taste he kissed me again, moving around in my mouth, massaging my equally attentive tongue with his own and softly spreading my legs. At the time I didn't notice what he was doing, I didn't realize as he kissed me and lapped at my neck that his now oiled hand was making its way closer to my entrance until he began massaging the puckered ring.

He felt me tense and kissed me again, assuring me of what I already knew, that it was going to hurt, and that he would try to make me feel as good as possible. Gently he added pressure to the hole, forcing the slick digit inside my body leaving me unable to respond in anyway but to grit my teeth at the tightness and force he was putting to enter me. It hurt me only a bit, it was after all the first time I had felt something like that and never had I considered I would be the one on bottom in this relationship.

"God wolf you're so tight." He spoke, letting me know secretly in my ear how I felt on the inside, how he couldn't wait for me. It made goose bumps rise to my skin and I could only chide him lightly for being the vulgar lout that he was. Yuuri only smiled at me and nipped my ear, wriggling his finger about inside my body a bit before pressing another in to accompany it.

In and out was the rhythm he gave them at first, then he began to scissor them, stretching me out even more painfully now. I know once he had let my hands up wrapped my arms around him and held him close to my body for comfort in the burning pain. Strangely enough I think my body and I both enjoyed this small uncomfortable feeling for the more he gave me the harder I became, the more impatient I grew and the harder my groin throbbed. I remembered clearly when voicing my need for pleasure beyond the pain my love crooked his fingers within me and I swore, my back arched to near breaking before the cracking fire.

The weather itself was in tuned with this feeling as the thunder bombed to hide my scream of pleasure. "God, Yuuri! do that AGAIN!" I ordered him, nibbling on his ear while he crooked them again and again, rubbing against that nub and twisting until I couldn't take it any more. I remember cumming on his chest once but almost instantly becoming hard again just so I could give him his own pleasure that he deserved. Yuuri I think accepted this whole heartedly and continued to caress my thighs while pushing his third and final finger within my body. I cried out but he tried his best to hurry and get me as stretched as possible for him while still whispering his apologies in my ear.

Thankfully I did not have to endure much of that for Yuuri withdrew his fingers quickly and smiled down at my passion filled features. "Wolf…I want you to know that even after this….I won't let you go, I want you to stay with me…so are you sure?" he smirked at him and drug his lips to mine for a kiss and forced his hands on me.

"I am no wimp Yuuri…." He smiled at me and nodded with one last kiss. The king stood up from me to push his pants off along with those boxer things he brought from his world. I could tell before he had even pushed those passed his hips that he was far more endowed than me and quite stout if that. I shuddered looking at it, and imagining that pushing into me made me more fearful and more aroused. His hand reached the couch and pulled down a throw pillow to place under my backside.

When my fiancé was eye to eye with me again he breathed his 'I love you's and pressed his oil slicked member to my entrance. I took a deep breath to brace myself before he pushed hard against the ring of my virgin opening and the head made its way within me. It felt so rough yet slick, I remember uncomfort and the feel of being torn even though my opening was unhurt. Yuuri waited for me, lifting my long slender legs up in the crook of his arms before pressing further in and sheathing himself within me to the hilt. Red blood dripped lightly from my lip where I bit down to keep from screaming and worrying my future husband but still he worried.

"Wolf, tell me if it hurts…if it hurts I will stop I don't want you not to feel good…" he admitted like a child scolded for the first time on being bad. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck to urge him to go in further to begin to move. So he did a slow rhythm at first that caused me nothing but pain and agony, I know tears were falling form my eyes at some point.

"Yuuri! Yuuri move faster." I urged him and he complied almost instantly as if his slow movements had been for my own safety and not his pleasure. I could tell him from front to back with his movements, he was more worried if I felt pleasure than if he felt it, and I certainly couldn't have that. Carefully I moved us to where I was sitting on his lap and his arms were around me. Yuuri was shocked at first but once I showed him how fast I wanted it and how hard he complied with a great vigor. He clutched to my hips, his own face contorted in pleasure and love as he push me down on him hard, striking my prostate in the process and making me arch even further down on him.

Then he would lift me nearly off just to slam me back down again in a rhythm that was deadly for my mind and made my thighs quiver. Yuuri's lips I remember never wanted to leave mine, he made sure he showed me if not with the movements of his hands but with his lips just how much he adored me. If I had been anyone else I would have been crying for joy but being Wolfram von Bielifelt I was going to wait until later to do such things. A few more very well timed thrust and Yuuri couldn't take it anymore. He pushed me back down to the ground, plowing into my body making me scream and moan out just as he was groaning above me. "Yes! YES! YUURI!" I shouted explicitly pushing my hips to his, pivoting between release and ecstasy.

"Wolfram….god I can't take much more…." He gasped, his hands held beside my head as he rode me hard like he would a woman, drawing out my vicious manner less side that cursed and moaned. With one last kiss, one final thrust and a scream of each other's name lightening struck hard and we came. He spurt his warm seed within my body and mine over his stomach and chest while we let our worlds float back down from nirvana. We had finally found what we had so been searching for out in this forest, a release and freedom from our binds we held against one another and we finally had it…we had love and each other in our arms that night, listening to each other's pants and heartbeats as rain pitter pattered across the roof like little children's feet. Even long after Yuuri had withdrawn form me and fallen asleep with me in his arms he still stroked my hair and I think I cried a bit then. I was happy even if when we left the next morning I would call him a wimp and we would fight all the way back to the castle…I knew that we would always have those moments were he could tell me he loved me without worry and he would hold me while I fought sleep….

We found that place to be our home in those hours, however; we would never see that cottage again, nor that forest. The morning we woke and turned our bodies to retrieve Yuuri's coat form the stairs of the cottage the building was gone, and we were in the very clearing that we were supposed to go to the day before, my horse tied to a nearby tree.

"Hey wolf…you almost done so we can go to sleep?" Yuuri asked his husband wrapping his arms around Wolf's waist as the blonde closed the journal resting in his lap. "You have been writing on that all day…" he pouted, noting that this was their anniversary.

"Wimp, someone has to keep a book of our memories….for our ancestors to read one day…" the blonde haired queen smiled up to Yuuri, pulling him down for a kiss. "Did you put Angel to bed?"

"Yup both she and Damien are asleep in the crib…now I wonder what we are going to do with this new one." He stated hugging his husband form behind and rubbing his belly. Yuuri was happy they had so many healthy children, 2 and soon to be 3.

"Hmmm…we will figure something out, would you mind blowing out the candles and watching the rain with me?" Wolfram asked, kissing his love and motioning to the light in the corner of the room. Yuuri nodded, doing just that before he walked back to the unnoticeably pregnant boy. That night just as the night so many years ago they watched the rains fall, there bodies naked beneath their blanket and cuddling to each other for warmth.


End file.
